


What the fuck?!?

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Possession, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Just read it... i promise it might creep you out or tingle the pervert in you. BUT NEVER READ IT IN CLASS! you might end up in weird shit so just read it while you know noone is watching... unless your into that ofcourse! A/N end.





	1. Chapter 1

_**I dont remember when i closed my eyes, but... i clearly remember everything when i opened them.** _

The stench of piss and shit, sounds my ears instantly tried to block as my face crinkled in disgust and the raw cold that bore through the thin blanket. "Daddy...." my voice was coated in annoyance and as i became more aware of the noise and cold my voice rose once again. I was to lazy and tired to climb of bed and fix the problem myself "Daddy...the window, close it!" I turned around not giving shit about the fact that my voice had gotten an octave or two lighter, i blamed it on my tired state. I wrapped the cover around myself like a stuffed bun i did my best to preserve the remaining heat. " Daaaddyy!....I'ts colder than a fridge in here~ for the sake of your lovely child close window now!"   

"Sadly I don't think your father will head to that request anytime soon." a gentle voice from somewhere beyond the foot of my bed startled me into a state of confusion.  
_Who the hell is that_? I knew for a fact Daddy never lets anyone inside he don't know, much less into my room while i'm sleeping.  
I instantly sit up eyes wide a few revelations was starting to take root in my head and the main issue was... A stranger was watching me sleep, also this was not my room! my eyes darted back to the stranger. a tall handsome man in his 20s was watching me, he had pale skin, tattered clothes and long silver hair.

By reaction i pulled the blanket over me in a feeble attempt at modesty feeling extremely exposed in my confusion "W-Who are you!?" The man blinked once at my sudden yelling but remained where he was standing at the door of the open cell...(oh yeah, did i mention i just woke up in a dirty cell? well i did! but well get to that soon enough.)   
"My name is Vallewida, I live in the cell next to you. I apologize if i startled you." 

He had a really kind voice and he looked nice enough perhaps he could provide some exposition? i mean if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it while i was asleep right?.... at least i hope that was the truth. "N-no... it's alright, thank's for waking me up Vallewida." I relax slightly but remain on the bed. He take note of my hesitations and send me a comforting smile that reminds me to that of the granny next door. "If you have any questions or problems don't hesitate to ask me." I nod and decide to get of the bed and it's then i see it... the other large problem next to waking up in a prison cell not knowing how i ended up in it....

**My boobs where gone...**

* * *

 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!?!"

with a loud yell i started groping my now flat and firm chest quickly running my fingers into my hair that was short... SHORT! my long hair... My long lush hair that took five fucking years to grow! "Nooooooooooo!!!!" grasping my butt in fright i stopp turning white. I suddenly feel extremely dizzy and sick, contemplating it i look down at my crotch feeling blood rush into my ears. 

Vallewida returned to my cell with a hurried face "What's wrong?" he asks.

I sit on the floor looking like a ghost had just appeared infront of me i tear up and heaves in fright  _This is so fucking terrifying i don't know what to do!_ "I...I'm..I..." Vallewida walks into my cell and gently places his hand on my back "yes?" He rubs my upper back and i try hard to calm down. 25 years... for 25 years i had lived as a woman... with boobs and pretty long hair! but now, now i had woken up in a scary cell in a boys body! what is this? what nightmare is this!? 

I try hard to remember anything before waking up.... yet i don't recall anything. Nothing comes back to me.... "I.... I?!?" Vallewida remains calm "Yes?" he asks "Are you alright?" I almost glared at him. _Obviously not!_ i wanted to yell but did not. "I can't remember... where is this?....why a cell?... why...Why am i here?"   
Vallewida looks at me in sudden sympathy as i was trembling from the stress. He then noticed a dried up dirty wound on the right side of my head "Your head... it's hurt." he moves my bangs aside to confirm it. He stands up only for me to latch onto his arm "N-NO! d-don't go! please don't leave!" 

"Come with me, I'll bring you to the medical room we'll speak more there." 

I nodded and climbed up fro the floor i noticed that i barely reached his chest in height as i sniffled and rubbed away the residue of tears and snot "Thank you..." I followed him closely hugging his arm with all the strengh i could muster as he brought me down various hallways... it was like a horror film, the cells, the rooms, the murky cold and dank candle lights... it was nothing like a modern prison! thinking about it every word spoken between us had been entirely french.... (A/N: read notes below*)  Parts of me was thankful for persisting in french or i might have been toast...totally toast. 

After a while of walking Vallewida opened a wooden door and let us inside motioning for me to have a seat on a chair he walked around and gathered a first aid kit then returned with various trinkets and set to work treating my wound.  
It stung really badly but i held back the complaints afraid he would get annoyed and leave, instead i asked what i wanted to know.

Me: "Hey.. Vallewida? is this France?"

Vallewida: "Yes, this is the capitals ____ Prison (A/N: selfishly making shit up as i go.) You where probably installed here last night, for what i don't know."

I pipe down at the last part "i see...then what year is it?" I stuck to more normal Q/A:s deciding my sudden gender flip was a subject outside anyone's capability. If prison was like this... i really did not wanna come to know a mental hospital.

  
As he wrapped the bandage around my head he answered " Let's see.... 12th of september 1807"  (A/N: i can feel my nose touch the screen by now.)  
My shoulders sag at that i just have to calm down... i need a clear mindset, right now I am me, stuck in a boys body incarnated in a french prison in the 20th anniversary of the French Revolution. Yet to Vallewida and anyone else.... I have always been a boy, this is not a crazy dream... so openly i have to treat it as reality... this... reality.

**I felt miserable....**

"There, this should do it... do you hurt anywhere else?" I snapped back to my new reality at my cell neighbors words i gently graced the treated wound with my fingers. I din't think about the state of my current body at all before. "uhmm... " I tugg at my over sized shirt an impish blush coating my cheeks "idk....i think i'm good to go...Thank you Vallewida!" i let a smal smile of gratitude ghost my face. 

The older male adverts his eyes not expecting such a trusting reaction... it's been years since anyone has looked at him like this boy was doing.  
"I see... shall we make sure? it will be bad if any untreated wound get's infected." He was so sure The boy would bolt at his suggestion.  
Imagine the shock when the boy thought little over it and nodded along. "If you put it that way... you are right, it would be bad if that would happen." 

With little thought or distrust The unnamed boy pried of his shirt then folded it neatly on the table next to them before sitting back down "There!" Vallewida blushed.  
How trusting... almost too trusting, his eyes where so captivatingly bright for a place like this.   
Was this an effect of his memory loss, Vallewida pondered. 

"Vallewida?" 

The boy asked tilting his head in concern, back from his opinions Vallewida brushed them aside and helped his new friend to look for other cuts only to come across nasty bruises....also He drew a slight gasp. This boy, was coated in dry semen and what looked like more wounds beneath his tattered pants. "It looks alright, the bruises will fade soon." Vallewida ghosted his eyes over the boys body again. " you have some cuts on you, i'll wipe them for you"

He quickly pulled out a smal bassin filling it with water he then helped cleaning the boy off. The semen easily fell of in crusty flakes.

"Whats all this crust?"  
The boy was rather short and slender in build with a tan complexion, Bright blue eyes reminding him of the clear sky. His face was pretty with the reminiscence of  early youth ending with thick eyelashes and unruly rich and dark golden hair. Vallewida felt his belly churn in distaste and pain at the boys simple question...  _he havent even realised what state he's been placed in... he must have been so scared...._ "i belive its dry puss, from those cuts."

Hopping off the chair the boy retrieved his shirt and pulled it back on, mindful of his bandage.  

* * *

 

I turned back to Vallewida with a better state of mind only to find him watching me up and down intensely.  
I approached him and looked at the items he'd used to treat me with "I'll help you clean this up as thanks."

Vallewida returned from his weird stare and quickly nodded "your right." as we cleaned up i realised i was not freaking out anymore... i guess it's thanks to Vallewida.  
I put a smile on my face as my chest filled in gratitude.  
My eyes then turned to face the reflection of Vallewida and a boy of short statue, Familiar features looked back at me, eyes.... hair color... Something had remained with me.  
i was a bit spellbound at the image of the new me but looked away when it was time to leave.    

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How i imagine our MC stuck in Guys body, both hair and eye color is slightly altered.** **So Guys had Golden eyes but now after the switch thing they are blue like that = >**  
**And hair color is a slightly deeper shade.**

* * *

After returning to out cells I was then collected by a guard who was to install me at my new work place, Giving me a toolbox i was pointed to a free spot and made to mend things like shoes and clothes. Next to me sat a boy around my height, he looked at me and timidly smiled and i returned it with a non hostile one "Good morning!" he looked really shocked for a second before returning to his normal timid look. "G-Good morning" the rest of the hour went on silently with me mimicking the others trying to catch up with milder difficulty. All while doing so the timid boy looked at me as if he itched to speak but was to hesitant to do so.  

"Is everything alright?" I ended up asking, it couldn't possibly be that horrible to ask since his jittery act was beginning too scare me. "ah!... uhm... well" The boys cheeks tinted red before he continued looking down at the shoe i had been struggling with to get right. "Your doing it wrong..." I blink then look down at my craft before blushing equally red "o... oh! then..." he picked it up from my hands and took out a different needle. "Here i'll show you before the guard takes notice." my eyes light up "Thank you!" I was indeed really lucky. First Vallewida now this random boy. The boy adverted his grey eyes shyly a smile ghosting his lips "Here." he gives me back the finished shoe and i jump right into the next pair with the tips the boy secretly had showcased. "thank's" soon i had finished a box of pairs feeling rather proud of it to boot. 

Guard: "Alright everyone, pack it up for today!" 

hours later the guard had called it a day letting us off for dinner as i shuffled around returning the tools and leather i turned around to find the boy talking with an older man in his mid 20s perhaps older? I walked up to them because i still didn't know where to go next so i wanted to ask the boy.  
The man turned his head and saw me walk up to them.

"Oh? I see you made it back alright last night." 

I stopped smiling in confusion "last night? what about last night?" Something in their eyes switched in a slight foreboding manner. "Y-you don't remember?" The boy asked, "hm?" my smile dwindled as the man took notice of the bandage on my head. "what?  did you hit your head somewhere?" he looked concerned for a moment as he touched the white bandage. 

"I don't know...." i avoided that bit of information i remembered Vallewida and instantly lit up " But Vallewida helped me treat the cut this morning! I'm lucky to have such a kind neighbor." The man seemingly relaxed a bit but he was obviously still apprehensive over something. by the way... i never asked their names! "Hey i forgot to ask but who are you two?" 

* * *

 

Evan blinked in slight shock for he had already introduced himself yesterday looking at the boy closely he couldn't see a single trace of that hostile and scared boy from last night hissing at him to leave him alone.  It was like looking at two different pepole.

Io next to me looked equally flabbergast "I'm Io... we talked for a bit yesterday." The boy nodded and turned to me i sighed "I'm Evan, Make sure to remember that this time kiddo." 

"So Evan and Io... ?" the boy grinned and wrapped his hands behind his neck in a friendly manner, now when he wasn't scowling or yelling the kid was actually kinda cute. 

wait......the hell? why was he calling another male cute? and a preteen to boot?

* * *

 

I motioned for then to move along because i was starting to get hungry "Do you know the way to dinner? I'm starving!" I saw Io smile and nod "I'll show you if you like."   
"yes please!" Evan almost dubble over at that making Io and me look at him weirdly... "Evan?" I ask as he covers his lower face. "Are you alright?" from this angle he looked close to puking as his shoulders trembled. 

I turned to Io in concern "what do we do?... get a bucket? i know where the medical room is at but there was no doctor as far as i could see." As i listed my suggestions Evan dropped to his knees making weird noises kinda scaring Io and me both. "Evan!?" 

"What's all the noise?" An older teen strolls up to us his spiky looks kinda reminds me of a famous manga character.

Io: "Jose?!" 

This Jose looks over at Evan then at the two of us "The hell is he doing?" he asks.  
"I don't know? he just collapsed like that...." I fidget not knowing how to handle the new situation i gently mimic Vallewida's action placing my hand on Evans shoulder.

"Evan...? are you ok? should i get someone?" Jose looks at me with a confused looking face as Evan seeming having pulled himself together looked up at me then quickly looking away his face now two shades. red and pink. Before shooting up and quickly walking away leaving us behind.

I look over at Jose and Io confused "Umm....ok?" 

Then the 3 of us stalk of to dinner. We sit down and I look around the dinner hall when my eyes meet with a pair of Amber dyed eyes and a playful grin, the image stuck with me for the duration of the dinner and after as i quickly hurry back to my own cell where i meet Vallewida once again. we talk for a bit then say good night and thus my day ended after round call. 

  


	3. Chapter 3

"Ehhk! everything smells so bad!"  I shudder and complain as i tear of my bed sheets and shirt tossing then into a basin with lukewarm water and soap i ferociously rub and rub the sheet and shirt. I miss my washing machine! My phone! my own room with a real door! i openly sigh as i raise the heavy material into the air before rewashing it "will it ever get clean like this?...." I ask out loud and after a while of splashing i didn't even realise it but i had started singing.  

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there........ For once she was a true love of mine" 

I pick up the sheet and rinse it out in a second basin before hanging it up so  could wring it more easily, leaving it dripping i turn back to the next fabric my thin blanket and toss it in the soapy waters going back to rubbing and singing not realizing i was being watched.  

_"_ _Have her find me an acre of land_   
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_   
_Between the sea foam and over the sand_   
_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb_   
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_   
_Then sow some seeds from north of the dam_   
_And then she'll be a true love of mine_ _"_

I persist in my task until the last article is dripping away on the wrack, putting my hands on my hips with pride. i harrumph in success "Hah! Victorious yet again" I smugly turnaround and instantly freeze. For behind me stands a boy my height, Not Io but it was the boy from the dinner last night. 

  
He is holding a small pile of clothes in his arms leaning on the wall... well he was leaning. Suddenly i felt my heart start beating really quickly and my face heat up. What if he had been listening.... oh  how embarrassing!!

Like a dead fish i could do little but open and close my mouth trying to find something smart to say but in the end my tongue tied and before he could say anything i scrambled... tearing my still wet clothing into my arms i clumsily knocked over the water basin on my way out.

"Ah!? Hey wait!"

The boy called out to me but like hell i was going to stay and succumb to my shame!

* * *

 

The boy looked down at the mess eyes blinking before a string of laughter left his lips. "Guess...  i'll see you around little song bird"


	4. Chapter 4

"Guy's! ... where are you hiding?" 

I sit down next to Vallewida, huddling close i grasp his cold and stale hand in my own. In the distance i can pick up Durer calling after me in a sickeningly dark voice.  
My eyes drift, landing on the deceased body my tears have since long dried away, come to think of it... i didn't cry when Evan died either right?   
"I wish i never heard what you and Even talked about that day Vallewida...now, i can only sit here like this."

"GUYS!"

Durer was closing in, "So my time is up too?" I grasp Vallewida's hand tighter. 

Before his death and after Evan's so called "passing" Lusca had never returned and Vallewida became the last source of warmth in my freezing world. He'd allow me huddle close for warmth and comfort but now i was the only one left in this nightmare.  
Durer walked into the cell not even sparing the corpse on the bed a single glance I looked up from my misery clutching the cross Vallewida had once showed me in an last attempt to revive my dying spirit, 

There was a single warm ray of light dancing into the cell shining on the wooden crucifix, with a sigh i smile for the first time in years as Durer raised his baton in the air....

**_"_ _God.... Please hear my last wish and grant me a quick death."  
"... And, if i am to be reincarnated... Please.... let it not be...."_ **

* * *

 A single tear falls down my cheek as i silently wake up from that nightmare...."Guys?...." the name leaves my lips. It's strange and familiar in a haunting way.

"Guys, Vallewida... are you awake?" I see Evan outside my cell. "Evan?" I leave the bed and quickly smooth the cover out. Then i exit my cell. "Ah Guys sorry did i wake you?" Evan snickered. I nodded looking at him oddly. Vallewida picked that moment to approach us. "Morning Evan, Morning...." he looked at me "im sorry i dont remember ever getting your name earlier." 

"Oh...." my eyes grew....then so did my concern.... i still cant rembember  _what do i do?...wait, didn't Evan just call me by that name?_ "Im G-Guys..." he didn't miss the hesitation in my voice but never comented. Instead he smiled and gently patted the top of my head. "Guys you got a bit of a bedhead going on, here i'll help you sort it out." 

I blushed and nodded while the gentle man sorted me out. I then frowned at Evan "H-Hey!? That was why you were giggling about!" I acused the older male as he openly laughed.  For the first time that day i growled and began chasing the man around while Vallewida simply followed us with a happy smile of his own.

* * *

**AFTER BREKFAUST & WORK one week later.**

* * *

 

I found myself running from Jose and his followers. Io had wanted to show me something however his skitish behaviour made me suspect something was up, sure enough Jose had forced Io to lure me towards his lair.

Being the sensible person i was i kicked him in the nuts and somehow escaped. But now i had to lose the gaining crowd closing in.

"Over there! Get him!"

 _Nooo, what do i do!? If they catch me they'll hurt me for sure!_ in my hurry i didn't notice a pair of hands reach out from a cell. The hands grabbed me and pulled me inside, i was shoved onto the bed and a hand covered my moth a body ontop of me.

 _Help! Im going to be raped!!!!_ i tried to struggle free but a whispering voice made me freeze. " _Don't move, i'm not going to hurt you just keep still for now"_ Something about that voice made me calm down and nodd. The hand removed itself from my face and moved lower pulling the cover over the both of us right before Jose passed the cell with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Since the story takes place in France they are ofcourse speaking french, however i won't go trough the hassle to actually write in only french, perhaps a little word here and there but nothing more.


End file.
